Alice's Adventure with the Green Grinch
by killbillberg
Summary: This is a story with Alice, Casper, and the Grinh. This story is really weird and i enjoy it a lot.


Alice 's Adventure with the Green Grinch

By: John Kilberg Part 1 Alice and the Green Rabbit 

Alice is a good girl, most of the time listens to what she is told by other her father, mother, or older sister. Right now she is on top of a tree listing to her older sister read boring stories in her history book. Alice is bored out of her mind and has no where to look but the grass and how it swayed.

On the other side of the park that Alice is in is a mean green man hiding. He has a small heart and is an evil man to most people. His name is the Grinch. He has all day wanted to ruin a little kid's day. When he fell out of his mountain today in the village of Who-Ville he found his way in London.

In the bad mood he was in he wanted to torture a little girl for fun. "Ah, look at this little girl here. It looks like she doesn't care for her sister. She doesn't listen to her. So why don't I teach this girl a lesson. Her sister will be put in danger, by me" he said smiling meanly.

"Alice do pay attention, these books will help you in school" Alice's sister said.

"It's boring, read me something with at least pictures in it! This book is all words!" she said.

"Yes Alice it's a real book now listen!" she said.

"No" Alice said.

"Fine then I'll read anyways to myself if you're going to be so mean!" Alice's sister said upset.

Alice looked up into the sky not noticing that her sister wasn't reading. It was quiet. After a few seconds Alice looked down and did not see her sister. "Sister?" Alice yelled, but no answer. Then Alice saw a white rabbit running in a coat saying, "I'm late!"

"Oh, look at that rabbit!" Alice said.

But before she could follow it a green rabbit was running in the other direction. This rabbit wasn't as interesting but it was carrying something more value to her. "SISTER!" Alice yelled.

Her sister was unconscious; she could not hear Alice yell for her. Alice fell off of the tree and tried to run after the green rabbit. She ran until the rabbit was running to a big bush. When Alice got to the bush she ran right in it and felt the floor move upside down. Things moved in circles, Alice only saw the greenness of the bunny running ahead. Alice kept on running until she tripped and only saw darkness.

Part 2

Traveling through Upside Down Land (Day 1)

Alice now saw nothing but the smelly green feet of the Grinch. She got up fast and scared. She didn't know what to do but to stand there with a mean look on her face. "Where's my sister?" she asked.

"Far away from here" he said.

"I want her back," she said.

"If you can do what I tell you to do, then you can have her back," he said laughing.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Alice asked him.

"You need to find your way through this land, then you need to get across the Ghost World, and then you need to climb the biggest, coldest mountain in all of Who-Ville. There you will get your sister back. You have 3 days." He said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him.

" For fun" he said.

"You're evil!" she said.

"I know. Oh, and to find your way to Ghost World you need to find a ghost to help you to find the entrance to it. So good LUCK! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!" the Grinch said and disappeared.

Alice started to cry; she didn't know what to do. Soon Alice found the strength in her to get up and walk forward. Alice fined weird creatures walking around. They were all upside down. The place she was in was a clear grayish white with some green on the floor for grass. Alice was scared and confused. Soon a man came down from above her and smiled "Hi! My name is Jack," he said.

"Jack, listen can you tell me how I can get to the end of this place?" she asked.

"Well why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Great!" she said.

"Then again I can't," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do not ask why you should know," he said.

"What? That makes no sense!" she said.

"Why don't you ask me if I know of a ghost near by" he said.

"Where am I Jack?" she asked.

"Well your in Upside Down land of course" he said.

"How can it be upside down land if were not even upside down?" she asked.

"We are, look below us," he said.

Alice looked down "But if I look down I see us again standing and talking!" she said in shock.

"Yes!" he said happily.

"But how is this possible?" she asked.

"All you do is ask, why don't you answer a question for once" he said and walked off. Alice watched him walk away "What a strange man" she said. When Alice saw a little white thing bent over by a tree Alice went to look. She saw a white ghost it seemed to be. "Excuse me but I'm looking for the entrance to Ghost World" she said.

The ghost looked up "Ah so you are a ghost, can you help me please. It's very important. An evil green man stole my sister and I have to get across Ghost World to get to Who-Ville. The ghost got up "That's terrible! I will help you then!" the ghost said.

"YOU WILL? Thank you so much!" Alice said happily.

"My name is Casper. I used to live in Ghost World until I ran away. My brothers are mean to me. I don't want to scare people. I want to be a nice ghost!" Casper said.

Alice smiled "Will you be my friend?" Casper asked.

"Sure!" Alice said.

Casper flew up higher and said "Follow me to Ghost World!"

Part 3

Alice and Casper in Ghost World (Day 2)

Alice and Casper found their way to Ghost World. She saw the sun rise up "It's day 2" she said sadly.

"Huh?" he said.

"I only have 3 days to get to Who-Ville. If I get to the top of the mountain before 12:00, I can save her." Alice said.

"Oh, don't worry Ghost World isn't that big." Casper said.

Alice and Casper went on their way and saw big tall scary houses, schools, trees, and lands. Alice saw things that no one could see. Alice's blue dress looked so happy against the gloomy colors of Ghost World. Soon Casper stopped and looked at a house on the left of them. "What is this place?" Alice asked.

"My home. I hate it there, its no fun. It's too scary. I liked Upside Down World for its humorous creatures." Casper said.

Alice looked at it "I miss my sister" she said.

"Why did this person steal your sister?" Casper asked.

"I don't know why. He was a mean green person," Alice said.

"What was his name?" Casper asked.

Then a voice appeared out of nowhere and said "the Grinch".

Alice looked behind her and saw the Grinch himself "Why did you steel my sister?" she asked.

"For fun!" he said.

"Your evil!" Casper said.

"So you're the ghost that decided to help poor little Alice?" the Grinch asked.

"Yes I am!" Casper said proudly.

"What are you so proud about? She just a stupid little girl!" he said.

"She has been the only person that has been really nice to me!" Casper said.

"I hate love! Why do you people have to be so nice to one of another! Come on! You're a ghost!" the Grinch said and disappeared.

"Come one lets go. I think the entrance to Who-Ville is close" Casper said.

Alice and Casper continued and started to see snow, then more snow. Until all they could see was snow, and Alice saw the big tall mountain where her sister was waiting for her.

Part 4

The Last Part (Day 3)

Alice saw the big tall mountain and smiled at Casper for the end of the adventure was near. All Alice and Casper have to do is find a way up the mountain. "I'm to small" Casper said.

"What do you mean" Alice said.

"If I was big enough I could float you up." Casper said.

"Your strong enough." Alice said smiling.

Casper smiled back and lift Alice up and flew all the way up to the top of the mountain. When the got to the very top Alice smiled at Casper "You did it!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Casper said.

When Alice saw the door with Grinch splattered in green on it. She opened it and saw her sister still unconscious in a big container. When Alice moved closer a big cage fell down on them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the Grinch yelled.

"That's not FAIR!" Alice said.

"Well its not my fault that you walked right under my cage for my dog!" the Grinch said.

"It's 11:58, I have time let us out we made it!" Alice said.

"Ummm figure it out! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Grinch said.

The Grinch walked away and the clock was almost 12. Alice was scared she didn't know what to do but to look at the clock. When she turned to Casper he wasn't there. She looked at of the cage and saw him going towards the glass container where Alice's sister was. Of course Casper is a ghost and ghosts can go through anything.

Casper pushed a button opening Alice's cage and her sister's. Alice picked up from the floor and went toward the exit. The clock turned to 12:00. The Grinch was going to tell Alice that she failed. But when he looked in the cage all he saw was emptiness. He saw them going toward the exit and he yelled "STOP! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE!" he said.

Alice looked behind them and the Grinch was running toward them. The Grinch kept on yelling so loud that the ceiling of the cave started to tremble and rocks fell from the ceiling to on top of the Grinch. Alice was happy but the cave was falling. Alice. Casper, and Alice's sister ran out the exit.

The cave falling causes an avalanche on the mountain. Alice, Casper, and her sister fell into the snowy deeps of the snow. Snow was everywhere, Alice tired to look around. She was holding her sisters hand, Alice tried not to give up. Soon she could see in the snow herself sleeping under the tree in the park.

Alice yelled "Wake up Alice!" and she kept on yelling that until all of a sudden she found her self waking up on the branch of the tree. Alice sprung up and looked around her she yelled out "Sister?"

Soon her sister jumped out behind her and said "yes, what's wrong?"

Alice looked at her and smiled "SISTER!" Alice yelled happily.

"You fell asleep while I was reading to you" her sister said.

"Oh, can you read me it again, I want to listen this time." Alice said.

"Really?" her sister said.

"Yes" Alice said nodding.

Alice's sister got back to her books and started to read. Alice heard footsteps in the grass and saw the green rabbit running across the fields. Alice looked at it and asked "Grinch?"

The rabbit stopped and looked at Alice "Grinch," Alice said, "How's Casper?" She asked him.

The green rabbit winked and continued hopping towards the bush. Alice climbed down the tree smiling to hear her sister read a story.

The End


End file.
